


Sudden Changes

by creepy_shetan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Extended Scene, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: A lot can happen in mere hours, especially when you're already running out of time. Set mid-DMC5, between Missions 12 and 13.(Originally posted 2019/9/1 as a fill for a prompt.)





	Sudden Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuidirnt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yuidirnt).

Nero should've known something was up, but the blood pounding in his ears had drowned out most of Griffon's babbling to itself. He'd relaxed enough at hearing that Trish was with V that he'd passed out again.

Later, Nero's relief at seeing everyone alive quickly fed into his itch for the fight ahead. Until he got a good look at V, that is, and V shot down any questions with a look of his own.

It was so different from how they last parted ways just hours ago.

Then the feeling passed, as fleeting as Dante's back. Nero didn't ask.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: any, any, sudden changes  
The theme: 100 words or under  
Originally posted [here](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/636656.html?thread=86850032#t86850032).  
I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... The brevity of the "hey look the gang's all here" portion of DMC5 deserves extended brevity. >:P And yeah, for a while, it was too mentally distressing for me to revisit the V parts in the first half of the game. (Now, _any_ canon featuring V is bittersweet.)


End file.
